Willard Sage
Willard Sage (August 13, 1922 (Canada) — March 17, 1974 (Sherman Oaks, California)) was a Canadian-born character actor who appeared in dozen of television shows and films from the mid-1950s up to his early death in 1974. He has appeared in such films as Dragnet, The Brass Legend, Timbuktu and The Touch of Mink and such television shows as Maverick, Perry Mason, Peter Gunn, The Great Adventure, The Outer Limits, Daniel Boone, Family Affair, Star Trek, Emergency!, The Rookies and Banacek. He also appeared in several episodes of the 1960s sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. Filmography * Cry Rape (1973) (TV) * Dirty Little Billy (1972) * A Step Out of Line (1971) (TV) * Colossus: The Forbin Project (1970) * For Love or Money (1963) * That Touch of Mink (1962) * Lover Come Back (1961) (uncredited) * The Great Imposter (1961) * Timbuktu (1959) (uncredited) * The Brass Legend (1956) * The Rack (1956) (uncredited) * Somebody Up There Likes Me (1956) (uncredited) * It's a Dog's Life (1955) * The Tender Trap (1954) * Dragnet (1954) * Niagara (1953) (uncredited) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Banacek playing "Anthony Mitchell" in episode: "A Horse of a Slightly Different Color" (episode # 2.5) 22 January 1974 * Doc Elliot playing "Hewlett" in episode: "A Man of Importance" (episode # 1.2) 3 November 1973 * The Rookies playing "Woodard" in episode: "A Matter of Justice" (episode # 2.7) 22 October 1973 * The Delphi Bureau playing "Captain Emerson" in episode: "The Self-Destruct Project" (episode # 1.7) 31 March 1973 * Bonanza playing "Marshal Taylor" in episode: "The Marriage of Theodora Duffy" (episode # 14.14) 9 January 1973 * The Sixth Sense playing "Ansel Garnett" in episode: "Witness Within" (episode # 1.16) 7 October 1972 * Emergency! playing "Dr. Eccles" in episode: "Decision" (episode # 2.1) 16 September 1972 * Monty Nash playing "Chief Webber" in episode: "The Death Squad" (episode # 1.3) 1 October 1971 * Hogan's Heroes playing "First Officer" in episode: "The Big Broadcast" (episode # 6.12) 6 December 1970 * The Young Lawyers playing "Maurice Neilson" in episode: "At the Edge of the Night" (episode # 1.9) 16 November 1970 * The High Chaparral playing "David Redmond" in episode: "Too Late the Epitaph" (episode # 4.8) 6 October 1970 * The Young Rebels playing "Captain Greene" in episode: "Fort Hope" (episode # 1.5) 18 October 1970 * Room 222 playing "Actor" in episode: "Funny Money" (episode # 1.25) 11 March 1970 * Land of the Giants playing "Inspector Swan" (as Williard Swan) in episode: "The Deadly Dart" (episode # 2.20) 1 February 1970 * Land of the Giants playing "Hook" in episode: "Double-Cross" (episode # 1.10) 8 December 1968 * Star Trek playing "Thann" in episode: "The Empath" (episode # 3.12) 6 December 1968 * The High Chaparral playing "Pogue/Joe Fox" in episode: "Ebenezer" (episode # 2.7) 1 November 1968 * The Big Valley playing "Dr. Wiggins" in episode: "Run of the Savage" (episode # 3.25) 11 March 1968 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Colonel Krueger" in episode: "How to Escape from Prison Camp Without Really Trying" (episode # 3.26) 6 March 1968 * The Christophers playing "Cliff" in episode: "The Partner" 31 December 1967 * The Iron Horse playing "Colonel" in episode: "The Prisoners" (episode # 2.16) 30 December 1967 * The Virginian playing "Cletes" in episode: "The Fortress" (episode # 6.15) 27 December 1967 * Family Affair playing "Greg" in episode: "Freddie" (episode # 2.11) 27 November 1967 * Hondo playing "Sergeant Able" in episode: "Hondo and the Superstition Massacre" (episode # 1.4) 29 September 1967 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Captain Berger" in episode: "The Tower" (episode # 2.27) 17 March 1967 * Bonanza playing "Marshal Sam Denton" in episode: "Dark Enough to See the Stars" (episode # 8.26) 12 March 1967 * The Road West playing "John Devery" in episode: "The Predators" (episode # 1.17) 23 January 1967 * Bonanza playing "Sheriff" in episode: "Black Friday" (episode # 8.19) 22 January 1967 * The Invaders playing "Lieutenant James" in episode: "The Experiment" (episode # 1.1) 17 January 1967 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Major Gunther" in episode: "Operation Briefcase" (episode # 2.4) 7 October 1966 * The Road West playing "Sykes" in episode: "The Lean Years" (episode # 1.4) 3 October 1966 * Death Valley Days playing "Father McCabe" in episode: "The Day All Marriages Were Cancelled" (episode # 15.1) 2 September 1966 * Daniel Boone playing "Marcel Proust" in episode: "The Search" (episode # 2.24) 3 March 1966 * The Virginian playing "Charlie Davis" in episode: "Harvest of Stranger" (episode # 4.22) 16 February 1966 * Ben Casey playing "Actor" in episode: "Lullaby for a Wind-Up Toy" (episode # 5.22) 14 February 1966 * Branded playing "Wes Trent" in episode: "McCord's Way" (episode # 2.20) 30 January 1966 * Branded playing "Joe Darcy" in episode: "A Destiny Which Made Us Brothers" (episode # 2.19) 23 January 1966 * Death Valley Days playing "Tom Shelby" in episode: "The Fastest Nun in the West" (episode # 14.16) 20 January 1966 * Gunsmoke playing "Walker" in episode: "Death Watch" (episode # 11.16) 8 January 1966 * Death Valley Days playing "Actor" in episode: "Mrs. Romney and the Outlaws" (episode # 14.10) 23 December 1965 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Lieutenant Schmidt" in episode: "Hogan's Hofbrau" (episode # 1.13) 10 December 1965 * A Man Called Shenadoah playing "Eldon Bennett" in episode: "A Special Talent for Killing" (episode # 1.12) 6 December 1965 * Bonanza playing "Wynn" in episode: "The Strange One" (episode # 7.10) 14 November 1965 * The Legend of Jesse James playing "Vince" in episode: "The Pursuers" (episode # 1.4) 11 October 1965 * Gunsmoke playing "Cantwell" in episode: "The Storm" (episode # 11.2) 25 September 1965 * Branded playing "Texas Ranger Tuttle" in episode: "Judge Not" (episode # 2.1) 12 September 1965 * Branded playing "The Major" in episode: "That the Brave Endure" (episode # 1.14) 25 April 1965 * Gunsmoke playing "Corly Watts" in episode: "Chief Joseph" (episode # 10.19) 30 January 1965 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Duncan Bruce Macalister" in episode: "The Yellow Scarf Affair" (episode # 1.17) 25 January 1965 * Gunsmoke playing "Mel Billings" in episode: "Take Her, She's Cheap" (episode # 10.6) 31 October 1964 * The Outer Limits playing "Coulter" in episode: "Production and Decay of Strange Particles" (episode # 1.30) 20 April 1964 * Channing playing "Reed Jackson" in episode: "Freedom Is a Lovesome Thing God Wot" (episode # 1.21) 4 March 1964 * The Great Adventure playing "Jennings" in episode: "The Man Who Stole New York" (episode # 1.10) 13 December 1963 * The Outer Limits playing "First Reporter" in episode: "Tourist Attraction" (episode # 1.13) 23 December 1963 * The Outer Limits playing "Chief of Staff" in episode: "Nightmare" (episode # 1.10) 2 December 1963 * Ben Casey playing "Dr. Stephen Musgrove" in episode: "Hang No Hats on Dreams" (episode # 2.31) 13 May 1963 * Empire playing "Sheriff Joe Clay" in episode: "Nobody Dies on Sunday" (episode # 1.28) 16 April 1963 * Empire playing "Sheriff Joe Clay" in episode: "Hidden Assets" (episode # 1.26) 26 March 1963 * The Lloyd Bridges Show playing "Second Reporter" in episode: "My Daddy Can Beat Your Daddy" (episode # 1.18) 22 January 1963 * Alcoa Premiere playing "Major Ralph Phillips" in episode: "Omaha Beach Plus 15" (episode # 1.30) 12 June 1962 * King of Diamonds playing "Anders" in episode: "Stop Johnny King!" (episode # 1.10) ?? December 1961 * Two Faces West playing "Actor" in episode: "Day of Violence" (episode # 1.36) 10 July 1961 * The Life and Legend of Wyatt Earp playing "Bill Casey" in episode: "Casey and the Clown" (episode # 6.20) 21 January 1961 * Two Faces West playing "Matt" in episode: "The Operation" (episode # 1.5) 14 November 1960 * Perry Mason playing "Tony Gilbert" in episode: "The Case of the Clumsy Clown" (episode # 4.7) 5 November 1960 * The Deputy playing "Rev. Cartwright" in episode: "Hang the Law" (episode # 1.17) 9 January 1960 * Goodyear Theatre playing "Major Ralph Phillips" in episode: "Omaha Beach - Plus 15" (episode # 3.8) 5 January 1960 * Black Saddle playing "Steve Doyle" in episode: "Change of Venue" (episode # 2.11) 11 December 1959 * Peter Gunn playing "Detective Harmon" in episode: "Skin Deep" (episode # 1.29) 13 April 1959 * Yancy Derringer playing "Senator Yardley" in episode: "The Gun That Murdered Lincoln" (episode # 1.24) 19 March 1959 * Tales of Wells Fargo playing "Bravender" in episode: "The Branding Iron" (episode # 3.23) 23 February 1959 * Have Gun – Will Travel playing "Gale" in episode: "Treasure Trail" (episode # 2.19) 24 January 1959 * Perry Mason playing "Dan Myers" in episode: "The Case of the Glittering Goldfish" (episode # 2.14) 17 January 1959 * Zane Grey Theater playing "Sergeant" in episode: "Welcome Home a Stranger" (episode # 3.16) 15 January 1959 * Zane Grey Theater playing "Herb Rosen" in episode: "The Scaffold" (episode # 3.2) 9 October 1958 * Goodyear Theatre playing "Sol" in episode: "The Seventh Letter" (episode # 1.12) 17 March 1958 * Alcoa Theatre playing "Policeman" in episode: "Even a Thief Can Dream" (episode # 1.12) 10 March 1958 * Maverick playing "George Buckner" in episode: "Day of Reckoning" (episode # 1.19) 2 February 1958 * Gunsmoke playing "Dever" in episode: "Claustrophobia" (episode # 3.20) 25 January 1958 * Perry Mason playing "Robert Dawson" in episode: "The Case of the Baited Hook" (episode # 1.14) 21 December 1957 * Colt. 45 playing "Morgan Brent" in episode: "Last Chance" (episode # 1.8) 6 December 1957 * Trackdown playing "Dick Wade" in episode: "End of an Outlaw" (episode # 1.9) 29 November 1957 * Tales of the Texas Rangers playing "Eddie Madigan" in episode: "A Texas Million" (episode # 2.6) 27 October 1957 * Navy Log playing "Walling" in episode: "Human Bomb" (episode # 3.5) 16 October 1957 * Maverick playing "Bert Nicholson" in episode: "Ghost Rider" (episode # 1.4) 13 October 1957 * Medic playing "Actor" in episode: "Death Rides a Wagon" (episode # 1.4) 4 October 1954 * Stories of the Century playing "Army Officer" (uncredited) in episode: "Clay Allison" (episode # 1.26) 15 July 1954 External links * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Willard Sage at the Internet Movie Database Sage, WillardSage, WillardSage, WillardSage, WillardSage, WillardSage, WillardSage, Willard